ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Somerlee
Somerlee was a shadowmistress who was active during the Dark Wars. During the First Dark War, her name became infamous among the human population & she became feared since. Even after her demise in the Second Dark War, the human population feared her name as explained by the reaction to the name of Jack Anderson's daughter. Bio Creation First Dark War Somerlee became infamous when she was active in the First Dark War. During the war, she used the deadly technique known as Somerlee's Kiss, a maneuver in which she would use her carrier to kiss an unsuspecting victim & spit poison from the lips of the carrier into the mouth of the victim. Because of this, many human girls had to change their names because Somerlee was a common female name. Second Dark War Somerlee's Kiss During the Second Dark War, Somerlee became more dangerous than ever. Once, during the manhunt for James Anderson, she found James & nearly seduced him. However, he realized that it was a shadowmistress before anything could happen. Because of this she attempted to subject him to a kiss, but was fended off. Possession of Maureen Anderson After the reclamation of the Catholic Church with Axia destroyed, Somerlee possessed Maureen Anderson in revenge & willed Maureen to engage in incest. Somerlee-Maureen then attempted to engage in sex with James. James, after learning his lesson from his last encounter with the infamous Kiss & knowing that Maureen's behavior is strange, realized that Somerlee had found him again & she was now going to use Maureen to finish him off. Somerlee was repelled again. Romance Rule Later in the war, she led Metropolitan II alongside Ashelin, the cousin of Cyber Erol. Because the shadowmistress hated humans so much, she spent several nights in attempts to use the Shadow Kiss on Ashelin, but she always wore protective plastic gear to protect herself during every kiss, which the kissing turned into fully fledged sexual intercourse. Post-mortem After the end of the Second Dark War, her name was still feared by the citizens of the Global State & the eventual Separatist State. Jack Anderson, the hero of the Second Dark War, accidentally named his daughter Somerlee when he was unaware of the shadowmistress or even Somerlee's Kiss. Relationships Ashelin Somerlee & Ashelin had a love-hate relationship that rapidly spiraled into a romance. Their relationship began when Somerlee made attempts to kill Ashelin by engaging her in sexual intercourse at night. Ashelin, being bisexual, couldn't resist Somerlee's offer for sex, but made precautions to avoid death as Ashelin was aware of Somerlee's attempts. During the nights following, they had sex continuously before Somerlee gave up trying to kill Ashelin. However, during this time, Ashelin taught Somerlee how to love & they fell in love with the other, ruling Metropolitan III with an iron fist as they held hands in the day while they had sex together at night. Core Axia Cyber Erol James Anderson Category:Dark Race Category:Shadowmistress Category:Romantic Rule Category:Shadow Kiss